The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing split pulleys and more particularly to an apparatus for manufacturing split pulleys wherein the bearings which support the main spindle assembly are isolated from the clamping forces established in the main spindle to clamp a blank to be split therein.
Apparatus for manufacturing pulleys is exemplified by the Haswell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,414 and the Pacak Pat. No. 3,087,531 which is specifically directed to apparatus for manufacturing split pulleys. In the known apparatus a clamping force is established between the frame and the spindle assembly to clamp a workpiece in the spindle assembly. The established clamping force exerts a substantial load on the main bearings which support the spindle assembly for rotation relative to the frame. The transfer of the clamping force to the main bearings which support the spindle assembly can cause premature failure of the bearings. Hence, it is desirable to substantially isolate the clamping force from the main spindle bearings to thereby extend the life of said bearings.